Vorlage:Meldungen 2011/08
31. August 2011 *Elephant named Old Bet not forgotten - ALFRED – When Old Bet, the elephant traveling around Maine, was killed in Alfred on July 24, 1816, the story of her “murder” was published in newspapers across the country. - 31.08.2011. *Animal hospital for elephants - LAMPANG, THAILAND — The prosthetic leg is removed from Motala, age 50, at the Friends of the Asian Elephant elephant hospital in the Mae Yao National Reserve on Monday. - 31.08.2011. *Baby elephant cools off in reservoir tank... and has to be rescued by army bulldozer - This cute elephant cub had the shock of his life when he decided to take a refreshing dip in an army reservoir tank. In the midst of splashing about in a bid to beat the humidifying heat he soon became stuck, unable to escape, and found himself being approached by Indian army soldiers on a bulldozer. - 31.08.2011. *VIDEO: Young elephant rescued from jungle pit - Forest officials have rescued a young female elephant from a water tank pit in a jungle in the Siliguri District of India's eastern West Bengal state. - 31.08.2011. 30. August 2011 *Elephants under threat in Chiredzi - ZIMBABWE CONSERVATION TASK FORCE - During the drought of 91/92, a number of juvenile elephants were captured in Gonarezhou National Park and moved to the Chiredzi River Conservancy in order to save them from starvation. There are now approximately 70 of these elephants which have been under constant pressure from land invaders over the past 11 years but have learnt to co-exist with them. - 30.08.2011. *Increase hunting quota: ICA - Members of the Gwaai Intensive Conservation Association have called on the department of National Parks and Wildlife Management to increase the hunting quota for elephants, a development meant to achieve an ecological balance. - 30.08.2011. *Nearly 800 pieces of ivory seized in Hong Kong - Customs officers in Hong Kong have reported the seizure of 794 pieces of ivory tusks weighing 1.9 tonnes, concealed inside a shipping container that arrived from Malaysia Monday. - 30.08.2011. *Victory For Captive Elephants! - The Association of Zoos and Aquariums (AZA) board of directors has approved new standards that will maximize occupational safety of elephant care professionals at AZA-accredited and AZA-certified facilities. The recent release of this new policy by AZA is a giant first step toward maximizing the physical and psychological health of the elephants as well. - 30.08.2011. *Solar fencing for jumbos - Berhampur: The Ganjam administration on Tuesday decided to build solar fencing to stop migration of elephants from their habitats to human settlements. - 30.08.2011. *Wild elephant kills farmer, villagers protest - Sambalpur (Orissa), Aug 30 (PTI) A farmer was killed today by a wild elephant at Sambalpur in Orissa, triggering protests from angry villagers who damaged a jeep of the forest department and blocked a national highway. - 30.08.2011. *Elephant menace in Kunarmunda - Rourkela, Aug 30 (PTI) An elephant herd has been causing extensive damage to crops and houses of poor tribals for the last three days in Kacheru village under Kunarmunda forest range of Rourkela forest division in Sundargarh district. - 30.08.2011. *Bangalore: Emeralds to conserve elephants - With the aim of creating awareness and raising crucial funds for the conservation of elephants, Abaran Jewellers organised a threeday exhibition on Emeralds for Elephants on August 26. - 30.08.2011. *How elephants could solve the biofuel problem - When it comes to weaning the world's motorists off their addiction to fossil fuel, few would have bet on finding part of the solution in the pungent depths of elephant droppings and a Swiss compost heap. - 30.08.2011. *Fun on a budget: from zoos to tall ships - Melbourne Zoos - Younger family members itching for a healthy dose of cute animals, like baby Asian elephants? Spring is always a lovely time to visit the zoo, so now's as good a time as ever to take advantage of Melbourne Zoos' free entry for children on weekends. - 30.08.2011. 29. August 2011 *The last elephant lingers on in Gia Lai - Hundreds of years ago, Gia Lai used to be known as the land of the elephant, but wars, disease and deforestation have put an end to all that. Huynh Van My reports. - 29.08.2011. *Elefant wanderte durch die Kopenhagener Innenstadt - Da staunten viele Leute ungläubig: ein Elefant wanderte durch die Kopenhagener Innenstadt mitten in der Hauptverkehrszeit entlang der Vasbygade bei Fisketorvet. Als der 112-Alarm einging, glaubte die Polizei auch nicht so recht an die Geschichte, bis sie den Elefanten entdeckte, der an einigen grünen Bäumen das leibliche Wohl verbesserte. - 29.08.2011. *Police arrest trio over elephant tusks - Police in Matabeleland North on Saturday arrested three men in Dete, Hwange, after they allegedly failed to account for the six elephant tusks valued at $15 000 and an AK rifle with 29 live rounds of ammunition they were found carrying. - 29.08.2011. *China consumerism latest threat to Africa's elephants - report - (Reuters) - China's fast-growing consumerism and lax policing of ivory laws are the latest threats to wild elephant populations, said an author of a recent report on endangered species. Poaching of elephants and other species has increased in Central African countries, with products headed mainly to Asian markets and for the bush meat trade. - 29.08.2011. *Elephant polo – colossal fun in Thailand - If you're looking for something a little out of the ordinary for your next trip, Thailand's coastal town of Hua Hin is celebrating the tenth King's Cup Elephant Polo Tournament, and it promises to be mammoth fun. - 29.08.2011. *Villagers gherao office, demand push-back of Dalma herd - BANKURA: Villagers gheraoed the range office of Joypur in Bankura on Sunday demanding push-back of the Dalma elephants which have been ruining crops at the paddy fields since the past seven days. - 29.08.2011. *Baby elephant born at Disney's Animal Kingdom takes centre stage after mother's 22-month pregnancy... but will they call him Dumbo? - The elephant herd at Disney’s Animal Kingdom got just a little larger with the birth of a baby calf. Weighing 311lbs, the male African elephant was welcomed into the group by his mother Vasha, 10 herd members and a team of animal care professionals assisting with the birth. - 29.08.2011. *Pittsburgh Zoo hopes elephant will soon sire calves by the ton - The latest elephant to join the Pittsburgh Zoo attacked his trainer in Germany last year, but zoo officials here aren't particularly concerned about Thabo-Umasai, a 5-year-old male they hope will breed with the zoo's female herd and someday take over for Jackson, their stud bull in Somerset. - 29.08.2011. 28. August 2011 *Hier reitet der Schwing-Gigant auf dem Elefant - Er ist fast zwei Meter gross, wiegt 142 Kilo und unter seiner dicken Haut versteckt er einen sensiblen Kern – Chrigu Stucki ist der Elefant im Reich der bösen Zwilchhosentiere. - 28.08.2011. *$100 Million for Elephants - African elephants may receive a boost from conservationists around the world, who intend to raise $100 million to help combat poaching and the illegal ivory trade. At a United Nations supported meeting in Switzerland, hundreds of delegates from various governments collaborated on creating a trust fund to help elephants survive. Germany, The Netherlands and France are some of the first countries to contribute to the fund. - 28.08.2011. *Bill Nemitz: Comedian adds wrinkle to elephant's retirement - As if Maine didn't have enough headaches, now we've got Lily Tomlin threatening us over an elephant. The Hollywood actress and comedian, who also happens to be a longtime advocate for elephants in captivity, wrote Gov. Paul LePage last week to say she was "stunned" that veterinarian Jim Laurita is moving ahead with plans to bring an aging, ailing elephant named Rosie to his midcoast hometown of Hope. - 28.08.2011. *Kent mom, daughter spend summer helping elephants - Summer vacation usually means less work and stress, but one mother and daughter from Kent sacrificed relaxation for a unique opportunity to volunteer. Karin Underwood and her daughter, Immy spent two weeks in July working at a sanctuary for injured and distressed elephants. - 28.08.2011. *Elephant herd creating havoc in Patnagarh forest - Bolangir (Orissa), Aug 28 (PTI) A herd of 11 elephants including a tusker was creating havoc in Patnagarh forest range of Orissa's Bolangir district, official sources said here today. The herd is believed to have come from the forests in Padmapur range of adjoining Bargarh district and roaming the area. - 28.08.2011. *Work begins on state's first elephant reserve - LUCKNOW: The Uttar Pradesh forest department has started work on the state's first elephant reserve, which is proposed to come up in Saharanpur and Bijnore districts. The department has started the 'habitat management' for elephants in the identified districts. - 28.08.2011. *Mahout, driver fined for unsafe, illegal transport of elephant calf - Two people were fined Rs. 43,000 last week by the Colombo Magistrate, for the unsafe transport of an elephant calf belonging to the Devramwehera Raja Maha Vihara. - 28.08.2011. 27. August 2011 *Systematische Misshandlung von Elefanten in Nepal - Verbrannt, geschlagen und gedemütigt. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und an Pfähle gekettet ertragen verängstigte Jungelefanten die fürchterliche Tortur. PETA Deutschland e.V. veröffentlicht heute auf ihrer Internetseite schockierendes Foto- und Videomaterial über die systematische, grausame Misshandlung von Baby- und Jungelefanten in Nepal. - 27.08.2011. *Where elephants once crawled - THERE are at least five villages in Kedah that are named after elephants. Four of them are Kg Gajah Putih in Jeneri, Sik; Kubang Anak Gajah in Pendang; Titi Gajah in Alor Star; and Gajah Mati in Pokok Sena. Why elephants? Some say it could be linked to the fact that the state was once ruled by Thailand, between 1821 and the early 1900s. - 27.08.2011. *Zanzibar Ivory Haul Highlights Large-Scale Killing of African Elephants - Tanzanian authorities have seized as many as 1,041 elephant tusks on the island of Zanzibar, in the largest ivory haul in a year, reports say. The International Fund for Animal Welfare (IFAW) said the ivory shipment originated in Dar-es-Salaam and was destined for Malaysia. - 27.08.2011. *400 Elefanten starke Herde - Rebecca Kohls liebt sanfte Dickhäuter: Sie ist Elefantenmami, -sammlerin und -patin. - Harpstedt - Mitten im ländlich-idyllischen Flecken Harpstedt leben über 400 Elefanten. Aus jeder Ecke von Rebecca Kohls‘ Haus und Garten lugen kleine und große Modelle dieser Tiere, die in allen möglichen Formen und Farben daher kommen und aus den verschiedensten Materialien bestehen. - 27.08.2011. *Circus Krone kommt: Linke will Auftritte von Tieren stoppen - Lübeck - Nach neun Jahren gibt der größte Zirkus Europas ab dem 8. September wieder ein Gastspiel auf dem Volksfestplatz. Ein Verein prangert Verstöße gegen den Tierschutz an. - Der Countdown läuft – in zwölf Tagen kommt der größte Zirkus Europas nach Lübeck auf den Volksfestplatz. Doch die Freude über das sechstägige Gastspiel ist nicht ungeteilt. - 27.08.2011. 26. August 2011 *Elefanten fühlen ähnlich wie Menschen. Die Dickhäuter sind schlau, sensibel, sozial kompetent und können sich sogar im Spiegel erkennen - Hamburg (ots) - 26. August 2011. Elefanten sind außergewöhnlich intelligente Tiere, und einige ihrer Gehirnstrukturen ähneln verblüffend denen von Menschen. Auch in den Verhaltensweisen gibt es überraschend viele Überschneidungen. - 26.08.2011. *Die Sonnencreme für Elefanten - Den Zootieren kann die Affenhitze wenig anhaben. Für sie gibt es Eislutscher, Duschen und kühlende Schlammpackungen. - Aus ihrer Heimat Afrika sollten sie höhere Temperaturen eigentlich gewöhnt sein. Dennoch eilen die Strauße rasch herbei, wenn ihr Wärter den Wasserschlauch aufdreht. Schließlich kühlt die Dusche nicht nur, sondern pflegt auch die Federn. - 26.08.2011. *HAMBURG-XXL-TALK MIT MODERATORIN JUDITH RAKERS: Hier hebt ein Vier-Tonner 62 Kilo! - Diszipliniert und professionell. So erscheint Judith Rakers (35) fast jeden Abend auf unseren Bildschirmen. Doch hinter dem blonden „Tagesschau“-Engel steckt viel mehr. - In Jeans, braunen modischen Stiefeln und kurzer Jacke kommt Judith Rakers ins Elefantengehege von Hagenbecks Tierpark. Hat sie Angst vor den Dickhäutern? „Null“, sagt sie selbstbewusst. „Ich mache eigentlich alles mit!“ - 26.08.2011. *Forest officials mull elephant corridor in Muttati - MANDYA: The forest department is mulling over construction of an elephant corridor in Muttati forest to prevent the rising human-animal conflicts in Malavalli taluk. - 26.08.2011. *Country exposed as major transit point after seizure of 1,000 elephant tusks - PETALING JAYA: A container of anchovies headed for Malaysia from Africa turned out to be no small fry. Hidden within the strong smelling anchovies were more than 1,000 elephant tusks. - 26.08.2011. *cruelty to elephant: driver, cleaner fined - The driver and cleaner of the lorry who transported an elephant belonging to the Devuram Vehera in Pannipitiya without a permit were fined Rs. 21,500 each by the Colombo Chief Magistrate yesterday. - 26.08.2011. 25. August 2011 *Circus Vet Talks About Caring for Elephants - EUGENE, Ore. -- From birds to horses, and cats to camels, the circus has acts of all shapes and sizes, using animals from around the world. Some of the most iconic members of the Ringling Brothers family are three Asian elephants: Carol, Duchess, and Patty. - 25.08.2011. *New regulations could end all elephant rides at Vallejo's Six Flags park - New rules recently adopted by the nation's animal facility oversight agency may mean the end of Six Flags Discovery Kingdom's popular elephant encounter attraction. - 25.08.2011. *Baby elephant born at Disney's Animal Kingdom - The elephant herd at Disney’s Animal Kingdom got just a little larger with the birth of a baby calf. Weighing 311 pounds, the male African elephant was welcomed into the group by his mother Vasha, 10 herd members and a team of animal care professionals assisting with the birth. - 25.08.2011. *PETA India uncovers barbaric elephant training in Nepal - An animal rights group has released evidence of how baby elephants in Nepal are cruelly trained to give rides to tourists. People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA) India released video footage and photographs taken during an undercover investigation showing elephants in Nepal being abused by trainers. - 25.08.2011. *Why elephants panic - Is it coincidence that Mysore has been visited by elephant terror of late? The streets of the city saw yet another elephant run amok recently after the last incident in which a security guard was gored to death by a tusker in full public view on a crowded road. - 25.08.2011. 24. August 2011 *US zoos step up elephant safety rules - WASHINGTON — The US zoo association has issued tougher safety guidelines on elephants that include a requirement for all institutions to provide barriers that separate handlers from the animals. - 24.08.2011. *Tanzania police seize poached elephant tusks - DAR ES SALAAM Aug 24 (Reuters) - Tanzanian authorities have seized more than 1,000 elephant tusks hidden in sacks of dried fish at Zanzibar port which were destined for Malaysia, officials said on Wednesday. - 24.08.2011. *Comedian Asks Governor to Stop Hope Elephant Facility - Hope - Some national animal rights groups are criticizing a veterinarian's plans to bring an injured circus elephant to Hope. Now a famous comedian and actress is taking action. Lily Tomlin has written a letter to Governor LePage. In it, she asks him to stop Jim Laurita and his group, Hope Elephants, from bringing the 42-year old animal to Maine. - 24.08.2011. *New regulations could end all elephant rides - New rules recently adopted by the nation's animal facility oversight agency may mean the end of Six Flags Discovery Kingdom's popular elephant encounter attraction. - 24.08.2011. 23. August 2011 *Thabo in der neuen Heimat - Vor zwei Wochen wurde Thabo-Umasai per Tieflader und Flugzeug von Dresden in den Zoo Pittsburgh gebracht. Fast zwei Wochen waren die Dresdner Elefantenpfleger Ronny Paul und Felicitas Imaschewski mit in den USA. - 23.08.2011. *So halten sich die Tiere fit: Bullenhitze in Hellabrunn - Bei Temperaturen wie sonst in der Sahara schwitzt der Mensch – und die Viecher im Tierpark leiden. Ein Rundgang in Hellabrunn. - München - Elefanten-Baby Ludwig findet die Abfrischung offenbar gar nicht so prickelnd. So schnell ihn seine Beinchen tragen, haut er ab, als ihn ein Pfleger gestern Vormittag mit dem Wasserschlauch abspritzt. Abkühlung tut Not bei tropischen Temperaturen. Auch bei Elefanten. - 23.08.2011. *Ore. Zoo's youngest elephant turning 3 - Celebrating a birthday is Samudra, the Oregon Zoo's youngest elephant. The Asian elephant calf turns 3 years old on Tuesday and keepers say he weighs nearly 3,000 pounds. They say Sam maintains his impressive growth rate by nursing and eating lots of hay and produce. On the fresh food front, he reportedly prefers fruit to vegetables. He and his mother Rose-Tu are offered 100 pounds of fresh food daily. - 23.08.2011. *Elephant jam session - Marimba, harmonica, cymbals, bells, chirps, roars, barks and thuds; the versatile tools of elephant musicianship. - CLASSICAL, No junk inside those trunks, The Elephant Orchestra is back, delivering some unique sounds by Ung-Aang Talay. - 23.08.2011. *Karnataka: Elephants go berserk in Mysore again - MYSORE: Barely a couple of months after an elephant went berserk killing one person in Mysore, two elephants belonging to the JSS Suttur Mutt caused panic among people for three hours on Monday. - 23.08.2011. *Fight elephant poaching to restore country’s lost glory - In 1989 the Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species (Cites) secured an agreement in 1989 among its member states, including Tanzania, to ban the international trade in ivory. - 23.08.2011. *Phuket Elephants: Tourism Heavy Haulers - PHUKET: A Thai short story writer once put these words into the mouth of a fictional character at an imaginary Thai tourist destination: ""Ma says, 'Pussy and elephants, that's all these people want.'" - 23.08.2011. *Elephants go berserk in Mysore again - MYSORE: Barely a couple of months after an elephant went berserk killing one person in Mysore, two elephants belonging to the JSS Suttur Mutt caused panic among people for three hours on Monday. - 23.08.2011. *No junk inside those trunks - The Elephant Orchestra is back, delivering some unique sounds] - The Thai Elephant Orchestra, resident at the Thai Elephant Conservation Center in Lampang, has returned to the studio for their third and, allegedly, final album. - 23.08.2011. *Polo promises jumbo fun for all - The highly popular King's Cup Elephant Polo Tournament is celebrating its 10th anniversary in the royal seaside town of Hua Hin, Prachuap Khiri Khan, from Sept 5-11 and promises nailbiting action both on and off field. - 23.08.2011. 22. August 2011 *Spanier von Elefant getötet - Flusspferd greift Fischer im Einbaum an – Ein Mann schwer verletzt und ertrunken. - Beim Purros Camp wurde am vergangenen Donnerstag ein spanischer Tourist von einer Elefantenkuh angegriffen und getötet, nachdem er sich zu nah an zwei Dickhäuter gewagt hatte. Bei Schuckmannsburg im Caprivi starb ein Mann am 14. August 2011 nach einem Flusspferdangriff. - 22.08.2011. *Abschied mit dicken Tränen und einer Möhre - Dresdner Pfleger haben Thabo begleitet - Dresden. Die glückliche Botschaft hat sich schon herumgesprochen: Thabo-Umasai, der fünfjährige Dresdner Elefantenbulle, hat die lange Reise übern großen Teich nach Pennsylvania gut überstanden. - 22.08.2011. *Elephant Wows Biologists With Its Clever Use of a Cube - Kandula, a seven-year-old Asian elephant with a soft-spot for fruit, is forcing biologists to rethink the limits of pachyderm intelligence after displaying some remarkable problem-solving skills. - 22.08.2011. *Rogue elephant tramples - OPUWO - A rogue elephant trampled a tourist to death last week while a boy is in critical condition after he was attacked by the same animal in two separate incidents at Purros Community Conservancy in the Sesfontein Constituency. - 22.08.2011. *African Elephants to Benefit From New $100 Million Fund - GENEVA, Switzerland, August 22, 2011 (ENS) - Global conservation experts aim to raise US$100 million over the next three years to ensure the long-term survival of African elephants in the face of increased poaching and a thriving illegal trade in ivory. - 22.08.2011. *Sri Lanka's New Flashpoint for Human-Elephant Conflict - Conservationists are up in arms over what they consider a potential threat to endangered Asian elephants from a banana plantation bordering a Sri Lankan national park and activities in the park. Dole Food Company and a local partner, Letsgrow, recently established the plantation on 2200 acres of scrubland near Kandakadu, a town on the edge of Somawathiya National Park in Sri Lanka's war-ravaged North Central Province. - 22.08.2011. *Elephant Coming to Maine - Hope - Maine is best known for its moose population. But soon, an even larger animal will make its home in the Pine Tree state. - 22.08.2011. *South African jailed for possession of elephant tusks - A South African man was slapped with a five-year jail term last Friday after he was convicted of illegal possession of elephant tusks worth $4 875. - 22.08.2011. *At the Oregon Zoo, Samudra the elephant turns 3 - Happy birthday to you. You live in a zoo ... Yes, Samudra, the Oregon Zoo's not-so-newborn Asian elephant turns 3 on Tuesday and perhaps it's no surprise there's a party in the works. - 22.08.2011. *Jumbo shifted to Jaldapara Rescue Centre - BANKURA: The six-day-old jumbo calf which was rescued by fishermen on Thursday has been sent to Jaldapara Elephant Rescue Centre on Saturday. - 22.08.2011. 21. August 2011 *KENIA: Hoher Elfenbeinpreis gefährdet Elefanten im Samburu-Nationalpark - Selbst gut geschützte und fast ständig überwachte Populationen im Visier der Wilderer - Stoßzähne vor allem illegal nach China exportiert. - Addis Abeba/Nairobi - Die Elefanten im weltberühmten Samburu-Nationalpark in Kenia geraten durch den steigenden Elfenbeinpreis zunehmend unter Druck. Allein in den vergangenen zweieinhalb Jahren seien dort mehr Dickhäuter von Wilderern getötet worden, als in den elf Jahren zuvor, schreibt der renommierte Experte George Wittemyer von der Colorado State University im Fachjournal Nature. - 21.08.2011. *Animal activists kill elephant polo event - NEW DELHI: Till a few days ago, hoardings on the Delhi- Jaipur highway were announcing an Elephant Polo Match. Fate had bigger plans, however. The 2011 edition of Elephant Polo Tournament, which has brought the likes of Preity Zinta, Ness Wadia and Mohammed Azharuddin together at Jaipur in 2006, has been cancelled. - 21.08.2011. *Elephant Census Results Out Soon - The results of Sri Lanka’s first islandwide elephant population census, conducted by the Department of Wildlife Conservation (DWC), will be released in two weeks time, said Director DWC, H. D. Ratnayake. - 21.08.2011. *Elephants Driven Away - The Dole Food Company that funded its local agents Letsgrow (Pvt) Ltd to uproot trees in 5,000 acres in the Somawathiya National Park, has funded an illegal elephant drive in Lunugamwehera alleged Environmentalist and elephant enthusiast Pubudu Weeraratne. - 21.08.2011. 20. August 2011 *ABQ BIOPARK NEW ELEPHANT BULL BARN - Zoo Opens New Elephant Bull Barn August 27 Open House Offers a Look at Revolutionary Design. - ALBUQUERQUE, NM— The ABQ BioPark Zoo is now home to one of the largest elephant exhibits in the United States. The opening of the Bull Barn makes the entire enclosure over five acres. - 20.08.2011. *Wild elephant carcasses to be burnt in the forests - The Forest department has conducted an autopsy on the carcasses of four wild elephants, two of them calves, which were found in the Pachakkanam forests in the Ranni Forest Division on Saturday. - 20.08.2011. *Bangalore: Killer elephant caught after 4 days - BANGALORE: After four days of continuous efforts, the forest officials, on Friday evening, finally succeeded in capturing the elephant which had trampled 38- year-old Mariappa to death at Gonipura, off Kanakapura Road a week ago. The elephant was found in Savanadurga Forest after the incident. - 20.08.2011. *Karnataka: Elephants chased into forest - CHAMARAJANAGAR: Forest officials helped by villagers have managed to chase away a herd of elephants that strayed into a village in the Omkar Range of Bandipur National Park and destroyed standing crops and disrupted farming activities. - 20.08.2011. 19. August 2011 *Wuppertal: Auch Elefanten müssen lernen - Wuppertal (RP). Uli und Shawu, die beiden jüngsten Elefantenbullen im Wuppertaler Zoo, müssen erzogen werden, damit sie den Pflegern vertrauen und auf Befehle hören. Noch verbringen sie allerdings die meiste Zeit mit Spielen. - 19.08.2011. *Carlsberg zieht Sponsoring beim Elefantenpolo in Jaipur zurück - Erfolg für die Tierschutzorganisation PETA. - Auf Drängen der Tierschutzorganisation PETA zieht die indische Sparte des weltweit agierenden Carlsberg-Konzerns sein Titelsponsoring für den am 21. August stattfindenden „Carlsberg Elephant Strong presents the Polo Cup“ im nordindischen Jaipur zurück. Damit fällt das Turnier aus. - 19.08.2011. *Olifanten hebben eureka-moment - Wetenschappers hebben voor het eerst aangetoond dat olifanten problemen op kunnen lossen door inzicht. Onderzoekers vermoedden al langer dat de olifanten in staat waren om opeens inzicht in een probleem te krijgen en het op te lossen. Maar experimenten konden het maar niet aantonen. - 19.08.2011. *Elephant Makes a Stool—First Known Aha Moment for Species - Eureka! Burst of insight may redefine elephant intelligence. - In an apparent flash of insight, a young Asian elephant in a zoo turned a plastic cube into a stool—and a tool—a new study says. That eureka moment is the first evidence that pachyderms can run problem-solving scenarios in their heads, then mentally map out an effective solution, and finally, put the plan into action, researchers say. - 19.08.2011. *New fund to protect African elephants launched at UN-backed forum - 19 August 2011 – Global conservation experts concluded a United Nations-backed meeting in Geneva today with important decisions to protect a number of endangered species, including the launch of a trust fund to ensure the long-term survival of the African elephant population. - 19.08.2011. *National Zoo elephant has an ‘aha’ moment - The youngest pachyderm at the National Zoo flashed a moment of insight when he rolled a cube under a tasty branch, stood on the cube and stretched his trunk to grab a treat. - 19.08.2011. *Alta. CA shuts down elephant abuse litigation - A sharply divided Alberta Court of Appeal has upheld a lower court’s ruling that prevented animal activists from seeking a court declaration that the City of Edmonton is mistreating Lucy, the lone elephant in its zoo. - 19.08.2011. 18. August 2011 *KAZA-NATURPARK: Zweitgrößtes Naturschutzgebiet der Erde in Afrika gegründet - 36 Schutzgebiete in fünf Staaten zu 350.000 Quadratkilometer großem Areal vereinigt - Naturschutz mit Armutsbekämpfung vereint. - Wien - Es ist das größte dieser Art in Afrika und das zweitgrößte auf der Erde: Am Donnerstag ist der offizielle Startschuss für ein grenzüberschreitendes Naturschutzgebiet gefallen. Die Staaten Angola, Botswana, Namibia, Sambia und Simbabwe sind bei der Errichtung des neuen Kaza-Naturpark (der Name bildet sich aus den Anfangsbuchstaben der beiden großen Flüsse dieser Gebietes: KAvango-ZAmbezi) involviert. - 18.08.2011. *Flushing residents watch Lisa the elephant raise the circus tent in Riverview Park Thursday morning (With Video) - FLUSHING, Michigan — The traveling circus doesn't perform until this afternoon, but about 50 local residents got a show of a different kind this morning. - 18.08.2011. *Oklahoma City Zoo announces elephant plans, awards raise to director - A bull elephant will be brought in from Canada for breeding with the Oklahoma City Zoo's two female Asian elephants. - The Oklahoma City Zoo could have a new elephant as early as late September, officials announced Wednesday at a meeting of the zoo trust. - 18.08.2011. *One Lucky Elephant - A documentary profiles a pachyderm worth remembering. - Lisa Leeman’s documentary examines the curious and undeniably emotionally involving relationship between St. Louis–based circus impresario David Balding and the African-born elephant, Flora, who was his star attraction for 16 years. - 18.08.2011. *Jumbo, rhino carcasses found in Kaziranga - JORHAT: The world famous Kaziranga National Park has lost a rhino calf and an elephant at its Bagori forest range on Wednesday. Park authorities said the causes of the death of both animals are yet to be ascertained and the carcasses have sent for autopsy. - 18.08.2011. *Elephant polo cancelled after protest - JAIPUR: A global campaign by animal right activists has led to cancellation of the day-long prestigious elephant polo tournament scheduled on Sunday and slated to be witnessed by who's who of the corporate world at the Rajasthan Polo Ground here. - 18.08.2011. *Ivory demand sends poaching to record levels - Selling the tusks from a single large male elephant can earn a local poacher the equivalent of 15 years' wages. - Elephant poaching in one of the world's most famous wildlife reserves has reached record levels, to satisfy the growing demand for ivory destined for traders in China, according to a group of elephant experts. - 18.08.2011. 17. August 2011 *Handel mit Elfenbein stark zugenommen - Steigende Elfenbein-Preise bedrohen die Elefanten im Samburu-Nationalpark in Kenia. Gemäss Experten wurden dort in den vergangenen zweieinhalb Jahren mehr Dickhäuter von Wilderern getötet als in den elf Jahren zuvor. - 17.08.2011. *Elefant Maxi feiert im Zoo Zürich Jubiläum - Seit bald drei Jahrzehnten lebt der aus Thailand stammende Elefantenbulle Maxi im Zoo Zürich. Das ehemalige Zirkustier hat dem Zoo mehrmals Nachwuchs beschert. In all den Jahren gab es im Zuchtprogramm aber auch Rückschläge. - 17.08.2011. *Zoopark in Erfurt will Elefantenzucht etablieren - In den kommenden drei Jahren entsteht für acht Millionen Euro eine neue Elefantenanlage. Es handelt sich um das größte Bauprojekt in der Geschichte des Zooparks. - Erfurt. "Es gibt ein paar alleinstehende Herren im besten Alter", schaut Zooparkdirektor Dr. Thomas Kölpin ins europäische Rund. - 17.08.2011. *Naturschutz im Süden Afrikas: Der KAZA-Naturpark soll alle Grenzen sprengen - Ob die gigantischen Viktoria-Fälle oder das ruhige Okavango-Delta ? Beides Welterbestätten - Der Kavango-Zambesi-Naturpark (KAZA) soll alle Grenzen sprengen. Ein Naturschutzgebiet größer als Großbritannien ? Fünf Länder, Angola, Botswana, Namibia, Sambia und Simbabwe, die noch durch künstliche Grenzen aus Kolonialzeiten getrennt sind. - 17.08.2011. *ZOO ZÜRICH: Heimtückisches Virus bedroht Zoo-Elefanten - Bereits zwei Elefanten sind am Herpes-Virus gestorben. Obwohl dies schon einige Jahre her ist, hängt die Krankheit laut dem Direktor des Zoos Zürich wie ein Damoklesschwert über den Tieren. - Vor acht Jahren war der damals dreijährige Bulle Aishu innert 24 Stunden an der Krankheit gestorben. Dreieinhalb Jahre zuvor hatte bereits sein Bruder Xian die Infektion nicht überlebt. Diese führt zu durchlässigen Blutgefässen und zu einem Kreislaufversagen. - 17.08.2011. *Illegaler Elfenbeinhandel in China eskaliert - Genf/München (Pro Wildlife e.V.) 17. August 2011 - Während die Wilderei in Afrika eskaliert und der illegale Elfenbeinhandel in China immer weiter außer Kontrolle gerät, schmieden Regierungen auf einer Ausschusstagung des Washingtoner Artenschutzübereinkommens (CITES), hinter verschlossenen Türen bereits neue Pläne über einen möglichen zukünftigen Elfenbeinhandel. - 17.08.2011. *Reisman Foundation gives $100,000 toward Asian Elephant Preserve in Syracuse - Syracuse, NY – The Dorothy and Marshall M. Reisman Foundation is the latest benefactor in the effort to raise money toward the Rosamond Gifford Zoo at Burnet Park’s new Asian Elephant Preserve. - 17.08.2011. *Keine Lust auf die Bohlen-Show - ELEFANTEN Dickhäuter wollen nicht auf die Bühne des Wiesbadener Staatstheaters. - (isa). „Da laust mich doch der Affe“, mag mancher Passant an der Wilhelmstraße und am Warmen Damm gedacht haben, als er in der Früh plötzlich zwei Elefanten das Staatstheater ansteuern sah. - 17.08.2011. 16. August 2011 *Welches Tier schlägt eine Elefantenherde in die Flucht? - Dickhäuters Alptraum – Schneller schlau entführt Sie in die Welt des Wissenswerten. - Mit einer Körperhöhe von bis zu vier Metern und drei bis fünf Tonnen Lebendgewicht brauchen Elefanten kein anderes Tier zu fürchten – sieht man einmal vom Menschen ab, der seine körperliche Unterlegenheit durch andere „Gemeinheiten“ ausgleicht. - 16.08.2011. *Umleitung für Tiere - In Afrika wächst der Fünf-Länder-„KaZa“-Park, künftig wandern Elefanten und Giraffen jenseits der Felder. - Beawan Mynali drückt kräftig Luft in seine Backen, dann bläst er los. Aus der knallroten Vuvuzela dringt ein blecherner, durchdringender Ton. - 16.08.2011. *Sri Lanka completes elephant count - COLOMBO, Sri Lanka, Aug. 16 (UPI) -- Sri Lanka says it has completed the first nationwide survey of its elephant population, intended to increase protection of the animals and their habitat. - 16.08.2011. *Andhra Pradesh: An Elephant IX from Lakheri - VISAKHAPATNAM: Tribals living along the Andhra-Orissa fear to come out of their homesteads after sunset. The night belongs to the elephant. Herds of migrant pachyderms from forests in Orissa rule the night, trampling crops and destroying plantations. - 16.08.2011. *Documentary looks at love affair with Fanny - PAWTUCKET — There was never a doubt about the love and attachment people had for Fanny the elephant. But when it came to deciding what to do with the pachyderm when the Slater Park Zoo closed in 1993, it turned out that love for an animal meant different things to different people. - 16.08.2011. *Tausende halfen bei Elefanten-Volkszählung - Tausende Freiwillige und Soldaten schwärmten am Wochenende zu einer Elefanten-Volkszählung in Sri Lanka aus. Erstmals wollte der Zähltrupp aus 4000 Menschen die Dickhäuter in sämtlichen Nationalparks des Landes zählen. - 16.08.2011. *Elephant census -report out in two weeks - A comprehensive report into the findings of the wildlife census that was conducted last weekend would come out in two weeks, the Wildlife Department said yesterday. - 16.08.2011. 15. August 2011 *Besuch im Delfinarium, Ritt auf einem Elefanten - Tierschützer warnen vor beliebten Urlaubsattraktionen. - München (dapd). Ein Foto mit einem Äffchen auf der Schulter, ein Besuch im Delfinarium, ein Ritt auf dem Elefanten: In der beschwingten Atmosphäre eines Urlaubs ist das schnell getan. Und gleichzeitig ist es etwas, wovor Tierschützer warnen. Denn was für einen Touristen ein schönes Erlebnis ist, kann für das Tier eine Qual sein. - 15.08.2011. *Dierenpark Emmen: Op kraamvisite bij olifantje - EMMEN - Kom op zondag 21 augustus op het kraamfeest van olifantje Shwe Myarr (Gouden Pijl). Het olifantje dat op 8 augustus is geboren, trakteert dan op beschuit met muisjes. - 15.08.2011. *Orphan Elephants - After the trauma of attack and loss comes healing—and a richer understanding of the emotions and intelligence of elephants. - Along the northern rim of Kenya's Nairobi National Park, a mysterious array of brightly colored wool blankets can be seen draped over the gnarled branches of some of the forest's upwardly braiding croton trees. - 15.08.2011. *Animals a big hit at the Midland County Fair - MIDLAND — For many folks, this week’s Midland County Fair is all about carnival rides, outdoor concerts and food. But for some, it’s all about the animals. - 15.08.2011. *Dasara elephants set out to capture rogue - Three of the six elephants who had come to take part in Dasara procession have now been sent on a different mission. Gajendra, Arjuna and Abhimanyu are now assigned the task of capturing a rogue elephant that has been causing havoc in Savanadurga village of Magadi taluk, in Ramanagar district. - 15.08.2011. *Lankan temple looks up to Indian elephants for annual pageant - Colombo, Aug 15 (PTI) Facing a dearth of tuskers in Sri Lanka, chief custodian of a prominent temple has sought the help of the President in getting elephants from India for an annual pageant. - 15.08.2011. *Ringling Bros. Elephant Collapses in Anaheim - Late at night on Sunday, August 6, in Anaheim, Calif., as the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus was loading its performing animals onto boxcars, an elephant named Sarah fell from a ramp and collapsed on the ground (video). - 15.08.2011. *Orissa: Elephant herd Injures 4 - BERHAMPUR: A herd of elephants injured four persons in Badakainchapur here on Sunday. They were admitted to Chatrapur hospital and two of them later shifted to MKCG Medical when their condition deteriorated. - 15.08.2011. *Possibility of rise in SL’s jumbo population - The first ever islandwide census for elephants revealed that there is a strong possibility that the elephant population in Sri Lanka might have increased although a correct assessment in this regard could be made after a close study is done, Wildlife Director General H D Ratnayake said. - 15.08.2011. *Elephant poaching fuelled by China boom - Elephant poaching in Africa and Asia is being fuelled by China's economic boom, says a study of the ivory trade. - 15.08.2011. *Efforts on to reunite elephant calf with herd - Efforts are on at the Mudumalai Tiger Reserve to re-unite a calf elephant with its mother. Pointing out that the female calf aged about one month had been separated from its herd at Nellikunnu near the MTR on Friday night, Forest Veterinarian Kalaivanan told The Hindu here on Sunday that it had strayed into Mudumalai village. - 15.08.2011. *Every day one Asian elephant and one human dies as a result of the growing conflict between the two - The light has all but disappeared on a balmy summer evening in Kipling Camp, deep in the heart of Kanha National Park in India. The scent of incense hangs in the hot air, the sky has faded to a dark purple, punctuated with hundreds of coloured fairy lights draped from branches overhead, and everyone is dressed for a party. - 15.08.2011. *No ulterior motives behind elephant census says minister - The purpose of the elephant census is not to hand over the elephants to various people or to capture them, but to assess the exact number of elephants in the wilderness, said Minister of Agrarian Services and Wildlife S.M. Chandrasena. - 15.08.2011. 14. August 2011 *In the wilds among men counting elephants - Saradha Mohan Kumar reporting from Minneriya National Park. - After a long bumpy ride to the heart of the Minneriya National Park, we saw hundreds of them – adults, sub-adults, juveniles and calves – lumbering towards a water-hole. The two observers of the Department of Wildlife Conservation (DWC) quickly started counting and making note of the number of elephants. - 14.08.2011. *Elephant and rhino poaching 'is driven by China's economic boom' - The ivory trade has doubled in Guangzhou and Fuzhou, a study has found, adding to fears for Africa's elephant and rhino populations. - Elephant poaching in Africa and Asia is being fuelled by China's economic boom, according to a study of the ivory trade. Authors of the new report found that the number of ivory items on sale in key centres in southern China has more than doubled since 2004, with most traded illegally. - 14.08.2011. 13. August 2011 *Kranke Mausi muss im Zirkus bleiben - Bremerhaven. Tierschützer fordern, dass die Elefantendame Mausi aus dem Circus Voyage entfernt wird. Der afrikanische Elefant sei schwer krank, behauptet die Tierschutzorganisation PETA (People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals). Der Zirkus wehrt sich gegen die Vorwürfe und spricht von einer Hetzkampagne. Das Veterinäramt Bremerhaven hat den Fall geprüft. - 13.08.2011. *Erfurter Elefanten mussten für eine Wette auf die Waage - Der Förderverein des Museum der Natur aus Gotha will eine Elefantenkuh mit Menschen aufwiegen. Dieses Unterfangen ist Gegenstand einer Wette, in die Gothas Überbürgermeister Knut Kreuch involviert ist. - 13.08.2011. *Man held with elephant tusks, tiger head trophy - A 62-year-old was arrested on Friday for being in possession of four carved elephant tusks, one tiger head trophy, one elephant paw, two ivory idols and show pieces. - 13.08.2011. 12. August 2011 *Maine Vet's Elephant Rehab Plan Generates Controversy - Around the midcoast farming community of Hope, there's lots of talk about an exotic creature that townspeople have never met. Her name is Rosie, a 42-year-old retired circus elephant who is suffering from arthritis and nerve damage resulting from an attack by another elephant. A local veterinarian and former elephant handler has a plan to relocate Rosie to Hope and nurse her back to health. The town is all for it. But some animal rights activists are not. - 12.08.2011. *SRI LANKA: Ein Land zählt seine Elefanten ... möglicherweise mit Hintergedanken - Geschrumpfter Bestand auf 4.000 bis 7.000 geschätzt - Tierschützer boykottieren Aktion. - Minneriya - Tausende Freiwillige und Soldaten sind am Freitag vor Tagesanbruch zu einer Elefantenzählung in Sri Lanka ausgeschwärmt. Rund 4.000 Menschen beteiligen sich an der zweitägigen Aktion, bei der erstmals die Elefanten in sämtlichen Nationalparks des Landes gezählt werden sollen. - 12.08.2011. *Altenheim für Elefanten: Tierischer Streit im Burgers‘ Zoo - Im Tierpark Burgers‘ Zoo kurz hinter der deutsch-niederländischen Grenze verbringen mehrere weibliche Elefanten aus ganz Europa ihren Lebensabend. Der niederländische Zoo löste nun einen langwierigen Streit zwischen zwei betagten Elefantendamen durch den Umzug einer der beiden Dickhäuter nach Italien. - 12.08.2011. *Thabo rüsselt neue Zooluft - Dresdner Elefantenbulle lernt in Pittsburgh seine künftige Herde kennen. - Ganz brav sei Thabo Umasai die weite Reise in die USA über gewesen. Gestern durfte er endlich aus seiner Reisekiste steigen und sich auf amerikanischem Boden die Füße vertreten. Das sagte der zoologische Leiter des Dresdner Zoos, Wolfgang Ludwig. - 12.08.2011. *Elefant tötet indonesischen Bauern auf Kautschuk-Plantage - Ein Elefant hat in Indonesien einen Bauern angegriffen und getötet. Der 52-Jährige war zur Kautschuk-Ernte gemeinsam mit seiner Frau auf seiner Plantage im Bezirk West Aceh unterwegs, als der Dickhäuter «plötzlich auftauchte und sie angriff», wie ein Behördenvertreter am Freitag mitteilte. - 12.08.2011. *Erfurter Zoo schickt Dickhäuter auf die Waage - Für eine Stadtwette Gothas sind am Freitag im Thüringer Zoopark in Erfurt die Elefantendamen Csami und Seronga gewogen worden. Zahlreiche Schaulustige konnten miterleben, wie die beiden schwergewichtigen Damen nacheinander auf eine riesige Waage dirigiert wurden. - 12.08.2011. *Sri Lanka begins counting its elephant population - Aug 12, Colombo: Sri Lanka in the dawn hours of Friday commenced its first census of elephants in all its national parks across the entire island despite a boycott by the conservationists groups. - 12.08.2011. *Day in the Life: Elephant keeper Bob Lee - Editor's Note: To view the slideshow, click on the "View photo gallery" link to the right. - July and August mark the height of Oregon's $8.7 billion dollar tourism industry, of which the Portland area accounts for some $3.6 billion. - 12.08.2011. *Knoxville Zoo's Tonka is largest bull elephant in the U.S. - The Knoxville Zoo is home to the largest bull elephant in the country. Tonka, an African elephant, weighs in at 13,300 pounds and is 10 feet 8 inches tall at his shoulders. According to a survey published in the Journal of the Elephant Managers Association, he is the biggest in the United States. - 12.08.2011. *Mysore began its Dasara countdown in earnest - Mysore City began its Dasara countdown in earnest, as it unveiled its festive procession, which granted a civic welcome to six elephants, ushering them to the Amba Vilas Palace, on Thursday. - 12.08.2011. *Elephants amble through rare hill landscape to Phu Cuong waterfall - VietNamNet Bridge – Duong Le Tinh and her group of American friends were thrilled to arrive at Phu Cuong Waterfall in the Tay Nguyen (Central Highlands) Province of Gia Lai. - "We chose the destination because we wanted to discover a beautiful virgin land by a less-travelled path, and decided to tour Dun Village on the backs of elephants," said Tinh. - 12.08.2011. *Sri Lankan elephant census raises fears of exploitation - Conservationists fear the tusker count is about finding elephants for temples, tourism and industry, even as status symbols for the rich. Jason Burke reports. - 12.08.2011. *Mysore Dasara gets 60% of the required funds - The state government has released Rs 6 crore for the ensuing Dasara celebrations in Mysore. With this, preparations have been fast-tracked for holding the historic celebrations on a grand scale as in last years, Deputy Commissioner P S Vastrad said in Mysore on Thursday. - 12.08.2011. 11. August 2011 *Samstag: Elefantentag im Zoo - Am kommenden Samstag, 13.08., lädt der Zoo ab 10.00 Uhr seine Gäste zum Elefantentag mit vielen Aktionen und Informationen rund um die Elefanten ein. - 11.08.2011. *ZOO VON PITTSBURGH: Elefantenbulle Thabo-Umasai in den USA angekommen - Der kleine Elefant ist gut angekommen. "Er steht jetzt in seinem neuen Stall und berüsselt neugierig alles", sagte der Leiter des Dresdner Zoos. - 11.08.2011. *De olifant van koning James I dronk elke dag 6 flessen wijn - Koning James I van Engeland voerde zijn olifant elke dag 1 gallon wijn. Dat twitteren de kennisgravers van het satirische Britse quizprogramma QI vandaag. Een gallon is zo'n 4, 5 liter wat dus voor het dier neerkwam op een goede fles wijn of zes. - 11.08.2011. *Elephant abuse? Or just a stumble? - Animal activists criticize circus, saying elephant was abused. - ANAHEIM – Representatives of People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals want this month's visit of the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus to be Anaheim's last. The group says many circus animals suffer a "never-ending stream of animal abuse" – a claim circus officials strongly dispute. - 11.08.2011. *The importance of elephants - When I was nine or 10 years old, the circus came to town. Not to Ottawa, but to my hometown of Bancroft, Ont.: a place of a few hundred families, almost as many churches, three traffic lights and a big rock. Life moves slowly there, except for one busy weekend in August when a mineral show takes over the town or when something passes through. Like a circus. - 11.08.2011. *Vet Working To Move Rosie The Oklahoma Elephant To Maine - HUGO, Oklahoma -- A veterinarian in the state of Maine wants to adopt a retired circus elephant who now lives in Hugo, Oklahoma and move the elephant to Maine. - 11.08.2011. *Unusual sports: Elephant polo in Nepal - Kathmandu, Nepal, is the home of the association of the next weird sport that I have stumbled upon. This sport is the sport of elephant polo and the association is the World Elephant Polo Association. Elephant polo is a sport that is played in Nepal, Sri Lanka and Thailand. - 11.08.2011. *Forest officials hunt for elephant killers - BERHAMPUR: Forest officials have intensified their hunt for elephant killers in Ganjam's Rambha area. Carcasses of two female elephants were recovered near Haripur, about 40 km from here, on Tuesday. "We suspect that the animals were electrocuted by some miscreants angry over the increasing menace of elephants in the area. The postmortem report would reveal the cause of death," DFO (Berhampur) A K Jena said on Wednesday. - 11.08.2011. *Cameroon, Chad Team Up to Protect Wildlife - Experts warn rampant poaching is depleting Central African elephant populations. - The pact was signed by both governments in early August. It stipulates that the Central African neighbors will jointly manage over 300,000 hectares of protected area. They will be patrolled by an increased number rangers, who will also be better armed. - 11.08.2011. *Serie: Zootiere: Elefantastische Damen im Zoo - Krefeld (RP). In unserer Serie "Zootiere" stellen wir die Bewohner vor, die im neuen Zookalender bildlich festgehalten sind. Heute: die Elefantendamen. - Rhena und Mumptas Mahal – die beiden asiatischen Elefantenkühe – sind in Krefeld fast jedem bekannt. Seit sie 1971 im Alter von einem Jahr aus Asien kamen, leben sie im Zoo der Seidenstadt. - 11.08.2011. *The science behind the Zoo - WHEN YOU think of an elephant, what springs to mind? Beasts of burden hauling logs? Circus animals putting on a show? Our relationship with Earth’s largest land mammals has had its less-than-stellar moments, but an initiative at Dublin Zoo is putting biology first to ensure that its elephants can live and behave as naturally – and happily – as possible. - 11.08.2011. 10. August 2011 *Circus Afrika: Schlammschlacht ohne Elefanten - Plauen – Otto Weisheit, der Senior-Chef sitzt vor dem Wohnwagen und zieht an einem Zigarrenstummel. Man sieht es ihm an, dass er nichts hören und sehen möchte, und genau so sagt er es auch. Umso mehr liegen die Nerven bei Zirkus-Chef Hardy Weisheit und den anderen Familienmitgliedern blank. Sie fühlen sich ungerecht behandelt, sprechen von Vorverurteilung und Rufmord. - 10.08.2011. *Morgendlicher Stau auf der Elefanten-Autobahn - Als er morgens mit seinen beiden einheimischen Fahrern die Tagesroute bespricht, bricht sich eine Elefantenherde ihren Weg durch den Busch und bleibt abrupt stehen. Und Wolfgang Prägler weiß auch warum: Sein kleiner Autokonvoi steht mitten auf einer Straße, die die Tiere sonst gewohnheitsmäßig benutzen. - 10.08.2011. *[http://www.dresden-fernsehen.de/default.aspx?ID=12209&showNews=1007065 Barbara Lässig: Unser Eigengewächs Thabo-Umasai wegzugeben ist unverzeihlich] - Es sei unverzeihlich im 150. Jahr des Bestehens unseres Zoologischen Gartens einen Elefanten abzugeben, der als erster Elefant in unserer Stadt geboren ist und das als Erfolg der ersten künstlichen Besamung in Deutschland. - 10.08.2011. *Op-Ed: The importance of elephants - When I was nine or 10 years old, the circus came to town. Not to Ottawa, but to my hometown of Bancroft, Ont.: a place of a few hundred families, almost as many churches, three traffic lights and a big rock. Life moves slowly there, except for one busy weekend in August when a mineral show takes over the town or when something passes through. - 10.08.2011. *Sri Lankan wildlife activists boycott wild elephant census - Conservation groups accuse government of using census as a 'smokescreen' to find healthiest young animals to put to work. - Sri Lanka will begin its first census of wild elephants, despite protests from conservationists that the operation is aimed predominantly at finding the healthiest beasts to use in temples, for tourism and for industrial labour. - 10.08.2011. *US zoo on brink of finishing elephant sperm bank - PITTSBURGH - Zoo officials trying to establish North America's first elephant sperm bank have been slowed by bureaucratic hurdles but hope South African officials will approve shipping frozen elephant semen to the United States in about a month. - 10.08.2011. *Elephant to retire to Maine community - HOPE, Maine (NEWS CENTER) -- Are there elephants in Maine? Not yet, but there soon will be. A veterinarian from the town of Hope is building a treatment facility for a retired circus elephant named Rosie. - 10.08.2011. *Orissa: 2 elephants electrocuted - BERHAMPUR: Carcasses of two elephants were found near Minor irrigation project (MIP) under Ganjam block on Monday night. Though the reason for deaths was yet to be ascertained, circumstantial evidences pointed to electrocution, said Berhampur DFO Ajay Kumar Jena. - 10.08.2011. *Elephant Count - Sri Lanka wildlife groups boycott elephant census. - Aug 10, 2011 (LBO) - Sri Lankan conservation groups are boycotting an elephant census, and called for the private sector not support the effort, after a government minister revealed plans to capture up to 300 calves with tusks for domestication. - 10.08.2011. 9. August 2011 *Junger Elefant zu Umzug in die USA abgereist - Am Mittwoch geht es im Flugzeug über den großen Teich. - Dresden (dapd-lsc). Ohne Probleme hat der fünfjährige Dresdner Zoo-Elefant Thabo-Umasai am Dienstag seine Reise ohne Wiederkehr in die USA begonnen. - 09.08.2011. *Äpfel für Gandhi: Zirkus weist Kritik von Tierschützern zurück - Der Circus Afrika ist mit Vorwürfen wegen seiner Tierhaltung und zweifelhafter Freikarten konfrontiert. Vor dem Gastspiel in Plauen versuchte man, die Kritik zu entkräften. - 09.08.2011. *Neue Eisbärin heimlich nach Berlin - Die namenlose Russin aus dem Zoo Rostow kam im Tausch für drei Tierpark-Elefanten. - Der Tierpark hütet ein weißes Geheimnis. Im Inneren des Eisbärengeheges wohnt jetzt eine fesche Russin. Die etwa zwei Jahre alte Eisbärin ist am 4. August aus dem Zoo von Rostow am Don an die Spree gekommen. Ein Reiseweg von rund 2000 Kilometern. - 09.08.2011. *Animal Groups Say Circus Elephant Collapsed - Animal rights groups are up in arms after an animal activist reported seeing a Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus elephant collapse while being loaded into a rail boxcar following following Sunday night's finale at the Honda Center in Anaheim. - 09.08.2011. *Zoo's New Elephant Gets A Name - With 55 percent of the online vote from zoo-goers, Kalina has been chosen as the name of the Indianapolis Zoo's 266-poound baby elephant. - 09.08.2011. *Two female elephants found dead in Orissa - Berhampur (Orissa), Aug 9 (PTI) Two female elephants were found dead at a village in Ganjam district, about 45 kms from here, today, forest department officials said. - 09.08.2011. *Dolled up, Dasara jumbos head to Mysore - Dasara preparations are in full swing in the state. On Monday, Balarama, along with Abhimanyu, Gajendra,Arjuna, Mary, and Sarala, set off on a ceremonial journey from Veerana Hosahalli to the palace city of Mysore. The six have been entrusted with one noble task each. - 09.08.2011. *Five-hour tussle saves jumbos - Siliguri, Aug. 8: A female elephant and its two-year-old calf were rescued from a water reservoir after a five-hour joint operation by the army and the forest department in the Bengdubi forest today. - 09.08.2011. 8. August 2011 *Auch Asiens Elefanten haben soziale Netze - Asiatische Elefanten galten lange als unsozial, weil sie nicht so enge Kontakte pflegen wie ihre Verwandten aus Afrika. Forscher beweisen das Gegenteil. - 08.08.2011. *Zirkus rollt mit Problemen nach Plauen - Hochseiltrupp distanziert sich von Zirkusleuten. - Plauen. Da stehen sie nun, direkt neben dem Maisfeld gegenüber des Plauen-Parks. Dort, wo keiner einen Zirkus geschweige denn Elefanten vermuten würde. Seit Montag baut Hardy Weisheit auf dem Feld seine Zirkuszelte auf. - 08.08.2011. *Dresdner Elefantenkind Thabo-Umasai verlässt Zoo in Richtung Amerika - Dresden. Elefantenkind Thabo-Umasai verlässt am Dienstag den Dresdner Zoo. Der fünfjährige Mini-Dickhäuter geht auf die Reise nach Amerika. Da der Tierpark keine Elefantenbullen halten kann, wird Thabo-Umasai künftig im Zoo von Pittsburgh in den USA leben. - 08.08.2011. *Nachwuchs im Tierpark Hellabrunn: Elefantenkuh Panang ist wieder schwanger - Der kleine Ludwig ist der Star im Münchner Tierpark Hellabrunn, nun bekommt er Konkurrenz: Elefantenkuh Panang soll noch in diesem Jahr ein Baby zur Welt bringen. Bislang hatte sie allerdings wenig Glück. - 08.08.2011. *Olifant geboren in Dierenpark Emmen - AMSTERDAM - Dierenpark Emmen is weer een olifant rijker. Moeder Mingalar Oo beviel maandagochtend van een gezonde zoon, haar derde. Het ongeveer honderd kilo wegende jong heeft de naam Shwe Myarr gekregen, wat in het Birmees gouden pijl betekent. - 08.08.2011. *Olifantje geboren in Dierenpark Emmen - Emmen - In de olifantenstal van Dierenpark Emmen heeft Mingalar Oo maandagochtend een kerngezonde zoon ter wereld gebracht. De kleine loopt dicht naast zijn moeder en heeft ook al met veel gesmak bij haar gedronken. - 08.08.2011. *Zoo to set up sperm bank for elephants - PITTSBURGH, Aug. 8 (UPI) -- The Pittsburgh Zoo says it is waiting for genetic material from the South African government to start North America's first sperm bank for African elephants. - 08.08.2011. *Elephant parade kicks off the arrival of the circus in Ontario - ONTARIO - Elephants walking across a freeway overpass can only mean one thing - the circus is in town. On Monday afternoon, six elephants and 10 horses with the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus walked a mile and a half to the Citizen's Business Bank Arena to kick off the show that starts on Wednesday. - 08.08.2011. *Namibia: Etosha Elephant Marked to Die - AN outcry by a village in the Oshikoto Region over a group of elephants has forced the Ministry of Environment to declare one of the elephants a problem animal. - 08.08.2011. *Andhra Pradesh: Elephant herd destroys sugarcane, paddy fields - CHITTOOR: A herd of 11 elephants created panic in Pulicherla and Yerravariapalem mandals on Sunday and damaged a few acres of sugarcane and paddy fields. - 08.08.2011. *Forest watcher killed in wild elephant attack - Coimbatore, Aug 8 (PTI) A forest watcher was killed and a guard sustained serious injuries, when a wild elephant attacked them at Solakkarai area in the district, police said. - 08.08.2011. *Bhutanese refugee dies in elephant attack - JHAPA, Aug 8: A Bhutanese refugee died in Beldangi, Damak, on Monday morning after being attacked by a wild elephant. - 08.08.2011. *Elephant survey to commence at waterholes - Officers to be stationed at spots by next Thursday. - Over 1,500 places where water holes abound have been identified as the most suitable stations for the first countrywide elephant survey, said Wildlife Conservation Department (WCD) Director General H D Ratnayake. - 08.08.2011. *Corridors for free movement of elephants in Valparai plateau will prevent human deaths, says study - Nature Conservation Foundation suggests creation of connectivity with native vegetation from one forest patch to another along the swamps. - Human-elephant conflicts (HECs) have been in the news for the past several months. The gravity of the conflict came under the spotlight on June 9 when two elephants entered Mysore town from nearby forests and a spectacle unfolded as hundreds of people ran after the younger tusker, which trampled to death a guard at an ATM kiosk. - 08.08.2011. *Sri Lanka to count Elephants next Thursday - Sri Lanka will conduct a large scale elephant census from August 11 in the island's forests to help protect the endangered species against the loss of its habitat. - 08.08.2011. *Census to select Perahera elephants - Calf elephants suitable for carrying caskets in Peraheras will be chosen during the elephant census scheduled to be held next Thursday, Friday and Saturday and will be tamed and handed over to the temples including the Dalada Maligawa where the peraheras are conducted. - 08.08.2011. 7. August 2011 *Zum Thema: Auf Du und Du mit den Dickhäutern - "Der Beruf eines Tierpflegers ist anders, als ihn sich die meisten Leute vorstellen", sagt Daniel Scheinkönig (23) aus Aarbergen, der sich mit seinen Kollegen im Opel-Zoo um die Elefanten kümmert. Das Bild sei durch Fernsehsendungen verfälscht und oft auf das Knuddeln und Streicheln niedlicher Tiere reduziert. - 07.08.2011. *YIPPIEEE! Bald kommt noch ein Babyfant - DER KLEINE LUDWIG BEKOMMT SCHON IM HERBST EINEN SPIELKAMERADEN.ELEFANTEN-KUH PANANG WIRD NOCH 2011 MUTTER. - München –Unser süßes, drei Monate altes Elefantenbaby Ludwig bekommt bald einen Spielkameraden im Tierpark Hellabrunn. - 07.08.2011. *Jumbo electrocuted in Karbi Anglong - JORHAT: An adult wild elephant was electrocuted in Karbi Anglong district early on Sunday. The elephant was coming out from a nearby reserve forest. According to forest department sources, an electric post fell on the pachyderm when it was coming out of the forest. - 07.08.2011. *Help Release Baby Elephants Paloh and Jeli To Sanctuary - In late July investigators making routine rounds at Malaysia zoos were shocked to uncover a baby elephant shacked in a compound hidden from public view at the Johor Zoo. The elephant named Paloh was chained so tightly she could only move a step or two in any direction and was forced to stand upright for 48 hours at a time in the hot sun. - 07.08.2011. *Two-year old elephant dies in Panna Tiger Reserve - A two-year-old elephant died in Panna Tiger Reserve early morning today following some unidentified disease. The elephant was born in September 2009. - 07.08.2011. *Tiergarten: Tuluba feierte Geburtstag - Ein Jahr ist es her, als der kleine Elefantenbulle Tuluba erstmals die Herzen der Tierfreunde eroberte. Am Samstag feierte er seinen ersten Geburtstag im Tiergarten Schönbrunn. - 07.08.2011. *Illegal Transfer Of Elephants - Environmentalists and elephant enthusiasts have come up strongly against the National Zoological Gardens and the Pinnawala Elephant Orphanage for giving away elephants to ruling party politicians and their stooges. - 07.08.2011. *To prevent elephant deaths on rail tracks: Forest patches to be cleared - The Department of Wildlife Conservation (DWC) is taking steps to clear small forest patches along railway lines to prevent elephant deaths caused by trains. DWC officials informed the media about the new step at a briefing at the Department premises in Battaramulla last week to educate the media on the upcoming National Elephant Survey. - 07.08.2011. *A Momentus Issue - The number of tame elephants in the country has declined from 500 to 100 over the past 40 years, claimed Managing Trustee of the Bio Diversity and Elephant Conservation Trust and Member of the Asian Elephant Specialist Group, Jayantha Jayawardena. - 07.08.2011. 6. August 2011 *Mit Bananenkiste: Elefantenbaby Dinkar feiert ersten Geburtstag - Strubbelige Haare, knuddelige 411 Kilo, sonniges Gemüt: Elefantenbaby Dinkar feierte Geburtstag im Zoo Hannover - standesgemäß mit einer Geburtstagskiste voller Bananen. - 06.08.2011. *Elegant und Elefant: Circus Knie setzt auf Plus-Size-Model - LUZERN - Dicke und dünne Stars in der Manege. Bei einem Modeshooting im Circus Knie trifft Eleganz auf Elefant. - Gastspiel im Zirkus. Das Modehause Grieder hat seinen Weihnachtskatalog bei den Knies in den Kasten gebracht. Im Mittelpunkt der Manege: Elefant Ceylon. Grieder setzt auf Oversize-Models. - 06.08.2011. *Tuluba feiert seinen ersten Geburtstag - Im Tiergarten Schönbrunn steht ein Geburtstag an: Das Elefantenjunge Tuluba wird heute ein Jahr alt. Der kleine Bulle bekommt eine spezielle Torte aus Obst und Gemüse, extra hergerichtet von seinen Tierpflegern. - 06.08.2011. 5. August 2011 *Dresdner Elefant fliegt in die USA - Kein Platz im Zoo für den 2006 geborenen Bullen. - Dresden (dapd-lsc). Der Dresdner Zoo trennt sich von seinem fünfjährigen Elefanten Thabo-Umasai. Am Dienstag (9. August) wird er in die USA gebracht, wo er im Zoo Pittsburgh (US-Staat Pennsylvania) sein neues Zuhause finden soll. Der Bulle habe ein Alter erreicht, in dem er allein gehalten werden müsse, aber dafür sei im Zoo kein Platz, erklärte dessen Leiter Wolfgang Ludwig am Freitag auf dapd-Anfrage. - 05.08.2011. *Elefant Thabo-Umasai reist am Dienstag nach Pittsburgh - Dresden. Die Papiere sind seit einem Monat fertig und jetzt geht es los: Wie der Zoo Dresden am Freitag mitteilte, wird der fünfjährige Elefantenbulle Thabo-Umasai am Dienstag in aller Frühe auf seine Reise nach Pennsylvania in den Zoo von Pittsburgh gehen. - 05.08.2011. *Dresdner Elefant Thabo-Umasai wird Amerikaner - Der Elefantenbulle wird am Dienstag nach Pittsburgh in Pennsylvania geflogen. Am Wochenende und am Montag können sich die Dresdner von ihm verabschieden. - 05.08.2011. *Babyolifant Rashmi steelt de show in Tsjechische zoo - Babyolifant Rashmi is een echte ster in de Tsjechische dierentuin. Het olifantje werd geboren in april en dat was toen een primeur voor het land. - 05.08.2011. *Fresno's Chaffee Zoo elephants have fitness fever - FRESNO, California (KFSN) -- Fitness fever has hit Fresno's Chaffee Zoo. The zoo heavyweights were deemed too big for their own good so keepers have been on a mission to get two elephants to literally drop a ton of weight. - 05.08.2011. *Alberta court sides with Edmonton in elephant fight - EDMONTON — An elephant never forgets and an animal welfare group says another legal setback won't cause it to forget Lucy, the lone pachyderm at Edmonton's Valley Zoo. - 05.08.2011. *Zoo Holding Contest to Name New Elephant - Now that the new baby elephant at the Indianapolis Zoo is greeting the public a few times each day, it's time to give her a name. The zoo is holding a online vote to determine the name for their newest addition. - 05.08.2011. *How Many People Does it Take to Impregnate an Elephant? - How many humans does it take to impregnate an elephant? Earlier this summer a crowd gathered at Seattle’s Woodland Park Zoo to help Chai, a 32-year-old Asian elephant, conceive a calf. - 05.08.2011. *'Kemphanen' Burgers' Zoo gescheiden - ARNHEM - Met de verhuizing van olifant Rupa naar de Italiaanse dierentuin van Bergamo is een einde gekomen aan een langslepende ruzie tussen twee dominante olifantenkoeien in Burgers' Zoo. - 05.08.2011. 4. August 2011 *Elefanten-Dung – ein tierisches Souvenir - Bei einem Ferienworkshop für Kinder, der sich mit dem Thema Recycling beschäftigte, kam Regina auf die Idee, Elefantendung zu verarbeiten. „Das war eine lustige Geschichte, weil der Vater eines Jungen, ein Tierarzt, meinte, ich würde sogar noch aus Sch… etwas herstellen können. Am folgenden Tag hatte ich einen Sack Elefantendung vor meiner Tür“, erzählt Regina lachend. - 04.08.2011. *Lucy the elephant staying in Edmonton - EDMONTON - Lucy the elephant is staying put. The Alberta Court of Appeal is upholding an earlier court decision to dismiss legal action against the city over the Valley Zoo creature, the city said Thursday. - 04.08.2011. *'Longest tusked' elephant in Asia dies in Sri Lanka - An elephant said to have the longest tusks in Asia has died in Sri Lanka. The animal, named Millangoda Raja, was about 70 years old and had served in a ceremonial capacity for several decades in the city of Kandy. - 04.08.2011. *Cameroon, Chad sign pact to fight elephant poaching - YAOUNDE (Reuters) - Cameroon and Chad have signed an accord to ramp up efforts to fight poachers who kill hundreds of elephants a year in a protected park on their common border, ministers from both nations said. - 04.08.2011. *3-year-old baby elephant found dead - Coimbatore, Aug 4 (PTI) The body of a 3-year-old baby elephant was found on the banks of a rivulet in the forest range of Mettupalayam in the district today, Forest Department officials said. - 04.08.2011. *VIDEO: Baby Elephant Debuts At Indianapolis Zoo - Indianapolis, IN -- Starting Wednesday, the Indianapolis zoo is showing off its newest baby elephant twice a day! - 04.08.2011. *Kerala's elephant corridor project nearing completion - Kalpetta (Ker), Aug 4 (PTI) The work on the elephant corridor project in Wayanad Wildlife Sanctuary in Kerala has reached its final stages. The project was conceived and implemented by Delhi-based wildlife conservation agency, Wild Life Trust of India (WTI), in collaboration with Kerala Forest Department. - 04.08.2011. 3. August 2011 *Feier mit Torte: Elefantenbulle Tuluba feiert Geburtstag - Der Elefantennachwuchs im Tiergarten Schönbrunn wird am kommenden Samstag ein Jahr alt. "Die Tierpfleger bereiten für Tuluba um 10.00 Uhr eine besondere Geburtstagsüberraschung im Elefantenhaus vor: eine Torte aus Obst und Gemüse – eben das, was Elefanten am besten schmeckt", so Tiergartendirektorin Dagmar Schratter. - 03.08.2011. *Just don't pull my trunk! Brit who works as the world's first osteopath for ELEPHANTS - A ground-breaking British specialist packed his trunk and trekked through the sweltering jungle for his biggest ever job - osteopathy for elephants. Pioneering Tony Nevin, 47, the world's only wildlife osteopath, travelled all the way to Thailand to treat the two-tonne, floppy-eared animals. - 03.08.2011. 2. August 2011 *Party im Tiergarten Schönbrunn: Kleiner Tuluba feiert Geburtstag - Das niedliche Elefantenbaby im Tiergarten Schönbrunn wird am kommenden Samstag ein Jahr alt. Der Tiergarten hat für Tuluba eine besondere Überraschung vorbereitet. - 02.08.2011. *Besuch im Tierpark: Elefantenrunde mit Wowi - Im TV stellt sich Klaus Wowereit (SPD) zum Ärger seiner Wahl-Herausforderer wohl in keiner Elefantenrunde. Ganz anders sieht’s im Tierpark aus ... - 02.08.2011. *Zu Besuch im Dschungelcamp - Keine Blutegel, keine Ekelprüfungen: Im südthailändischen "Elephant Hills Camp" geht es vielmehr sehr gesittet zu. Im Nationalpark Khao Sok werden die Tiere artgerecht gehalten. - Es raschelt, direkt vor meinem Zelt. Akribisch überprüfe ich die Reißverschlüsse. Alles dicht. Es ist Nacht, doch im dunklen Dickicht des Dschungels um mich herum herrscht Hochbetrieb. Unzählige Nachtschwärmer zirpen, zwitschern und schnattern um die Wette. - 02.08.2011. *Man held with deer hides, antelope horns elephant tusk - PUNE: The Bund Garden police have arrested a petrol station manager for allegedly possessing two deer hides, three antelope horns and an elephant tusk, which were smuggled into Pune from South India. - 02.08.2011. *Finding elephants for perahera a jumbo issue - Locating elephants for the Kandy Esala Perahera has become a problem, Sri Dalada Maligawa Diyawadana Nilame Pradeep Nilanga Dela Bandara said. “The tame elephant population had decreased to around a 100. About half this number is over 50 years. Around 10 tame elephants had died in the past two years. A few out of the existing animals are ill. The government is donating some elephants to the private sector and temples. We expect that around 20 elephants will join the tame elephant population through this programme,” he said. - 02.08.2011. *Jumbo lives cut short on train tracks yet again - JORHAT/ GUWAHATI: Railway tracks in the state continue to be a death trap for elephants. In the latest jumbo-train collision, two elephants were knocked down and killed by a speeding train on Sunday night at Langsoliet area under Diphu Western forest range in Karbi Anglong district. - 02.08.2011. *Melbourne Zoo elephant Num-Oi is pregnant with calf to join Mali and Ongard - GOOD news comes in threes for Melbourne Zoo, even if it will mean triple trouble in the elephant enclosure. Female Asian elephant Num-Oi is expecting to become a first-time mum with a son or daughter due sometime after 2012. - 02.08.2011. *Don't miss: King's Cup Elephant Polo Tournament - September 4-11, Hua Hin, Thailand. - This quirky annual tournament began 10 years ago and has become one of the biggest events on the Thai tourism calendar. It's played under strict rules developed by the World Elephant Polo Association, and raises money for the welfare of elephants, which hold a revered place in Thai history and culture. - 02.08.2011. *Save Paloh the elephant: Coronation Street's Helen Worth joins Daily Mirror protest at Paloh's treatment - Coronation Street star Helen Worth isn’t one to sit around while baby elephant Paloh endures a life of cruelty, neglect and suffering – not on your nelly. As patron of Born Free, Helen has campaigned for the better treatment of elephants around the world. - 02.08.2011. *A lonely, barren existence for elephant - Does the elephant in question, a 34-year-old female from Sri Lanka, really look that curious? To me she looks malungkot (lonely). You would be too, if you were taken from your home, kicking and screaming, to be later confined in a small space with little or nothing to do for the rest of your life. - 02.08.2011. *Melbourne Zoo expecting another baby elephant - One of Melbourne Zoo's Asian elephants is expecting her first calf. Num-Oi is expected to give birth some time towards the end of 2012, after a 22-month pregnancy. - 02.08.2011. 1. August 2011 *Zelten im Dschungelcamp – ganz ohne Ekelprüfung - Der Nationalpark Khao Sok gehört zu den ursprünglichsten Regenwäldern der Erde. Hier lernen Besucher einen möglichst natürlichen Umgang mit den Elefanten kennen. - 01.08.2011. *Safari Park Elephants May Move to Tucson - Elephants could make the move early next year. - The San Diego Safari Park may be giving up some of its elephants early next year to a zoo in Arizona. Per an agreement with the Reid Park Zoo in Tucson, the Safari Park could release four or five elephants to the zoo as a part of the ongoing Elephant Species Survival Program through the Taxon Advisory Group, according to Reid Park Zoo Administrator Susan Basford. - 01.08.2011. *OBSERVATORY: Tracing Social Networks of the Asian Elephant - Socialites know how hard it is to juggle friendships — there just doesn’t seem to be enough time for everyone. Some social Asian elephants with many companions face the same difficulty, a new study reports. Other elephants are more reserved and instead maintain a few strong relationships. - 01.08.2011. *Lord Ganesha’s symbolic head of an elephant? - August 1, 2011 – IR Summary/GBA - Lord Ganesha is considered to be the first top Demi God to be worshipped among all Devas. Before approaching any other God or Demi God, it is obligatory for a Hindu Devotee first to worship him and seek his blessings, otherwise his worship shall become void. - 01.08.2011. *Tundi and his 'twin': Can it really be 20 years? - Twenty years ago this summer, on the day Mike Maslak was born, the Syracuse Herald-Journal ran a front page headline that read, “It’s A Boy!”. - 01.08.2011. *Zaun aus Bienenstöcken hält Elefanten von Feldern fern - Statt Stacheldraht könnten Insekten Farmen schützen. - OXFORD. Selbst starke Dornenhecken bringen viele hungrige Elefanten nicht von ihrem Weg ab, wenn sie sich auf einem Feld satt fressen möchten. Das sorgt in Kenia, wo sich die Tiere seit Anfang der 1990er-Jahre wieder gut vermehren, für Ärger bei den Farmern, die oft nur kleine Felder bewirtschaften. Nun präsentiert ein kenianisch-britisches Team eine neue Strategie gegen die Elefanten: einen Zaun aus Bienenstöcken. - 01.08.2011. *Mayers MünchenLudwig, der süße Sieger - Ein hartes Rennen war es, ein emotional geführter Wahlkampf mit vielen persönlichen Enthüllungen, und nun steht der Sieger fest. Ludwig, der kleine Elefant aus Hellabrunn, ist bei einer Aktion des Bayerischen Rundfunks von Tausenden Tierfreunden zum 'süßesten Zoo-Baby Bayerns' gewählt worden, er hat sich mit seinem robusten Charme, seiner Raubeinigkeit und der ihm eigenen Wurschtigkeit behauptet. - 01.08.2011. *Poacher held for killing elephant, tusks recovered - Erode (TN), Aug 1 (PTI) A man wanted for more than five months for allegedly shooting to death a tusker earlier this year has been arrested and two tusks recovered from him, officials said. Perumal, a resident of Kovilur area, was arrested during a search operation yesterday. - 01.08.2011.